Oliver the Excavator
“There can't be two Olivers!" "Yes there can!” : ―Marion, Oliver the engine and Oliver the excavator Oliver is a wise old excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He carries out demolition and digging work. He is capable of switching between different tools, including his usual bucket, a chisel for digging, a scissor claw, and a wrecking ball for demolition. Biography Thomas & Friends In his first appearance, Oliver was helping to clear room for new railway lines at the quarry. Later, the foreman assigned Oliver to move some rocks, but Jack wanted to do it and instead toppled over a hill. Jack learned his lesson and after that he allowed Oliver to continue with his jobs. Once, Oliver uncovered a complete dinosaur skeleton while digging a swimming pool. The following day, Oliver was on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline, "Digger Digs Dino!". When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, Alfie, Kelly and Oliver used their arms to prevent the tree from falling over until it was propped and saved. However, he proved to be unsuccessful after trying to demolish a building with a wrecking ball. Oliver, along with the rest of the Pack, also helped with the restoration of Great Waterton. Oliver later helped to construct the Harwick Branch Line with Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty, he was heading to the site, but he blocked Bertie's way who was very annoyed since he lost a race with Thomas. When Marion first met the excavator, she believed that Oliver the engine had made a wish to Rex, Bertand Mike, who Marion believed to be magical, to turn himself into an excavator. Oliver tried to explain, but Marion gave the excavator no chance to do so. It was not until the opening ceremony of the new branch line that Marion found out that there were two Olivers on Sodor. Very later on, he, Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty were working on Thomas' Branch Line the dump truck twins caused a rock to hit Oliver's hydraulics in his arm causing him to have to repaired and when he was repaired he helped clear the branch line after Max and Monty dump their loads on the line. After James' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Oliver helped with the shed's reconstruction. Personality Oliver is wise and kind and keeps an eye on the other members of the Pack. He is good-mannered and hard-working and never complains about his work or gets impatient. He has the power and precision capability of moving and digging tons of earth in a single day. He likes to be a leader and treats the younger members of the Pack with respect. TriviaEdit * Oliver is best friends with Violet Fritter. * Oliver, along with Alfie, might or might not be Crunch's younger brothers. * Oliver guest star along with Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm ''and ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bob The Builder: Mega Machines The Movie when they are helping Bob and his team with clearing the quarry and the dam project when they're not mucking about. * An early concept art design for Oliver reveals his name was originally meant to be Buster. * When Oliver returned in full CGI, his smaller wheels appear to have slightly increased in size. * Tim Whitnall gives Oliver an Irish accent. * Oliver is the first character to share his name with another character in the television series, and the second to do so in the entire Thomas franchise, the first being Bert and Iron Bert. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Excavators Category:The Pack Category:Construction equipment Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Tracked vehicles